Military
Military is a research category. Dry-Dock A basin close to the sea from which we can drain the water! Now it will be easy to build ships and let them set sail! May a mighty fleet emerge that teaches fear among our enemies! :Cost: 8 Research Points :Effect: Allows building Shipyards :Requirement(s): None Maps These long marches over the hills and through the swamps mean that our material will wear out very fast. If we write down, how our soldiers can travel over land without always getting stuck in the undergrowth or sinking into the mud, the soldiers will have to mend their uniforms a lot less often. :Cost: 24 Research Points :Effect: 2% less upkeep for soldiers :Requirement(s): Dry-Dock Professional Army Chasing away pirates, barbarians and other villains will be much easier with professional soldiers!It might be more expensive than just making our citizens to soldiers in the event of war, but in exchange our troops will be much better trained with sword, spear and shield! :Cost: 336 Research Points :Effect: Allows recruiting Hoplites and Swordsmen :Requirement(s): Wealth, Maps Siege With a ram's head made of metal and the strength of 10 men we can even tear down town walls. Now it will be easy for our soldiers to conquer other towns! :Cost: 1,032 Research Points :Effect: Allows building Battering Rams :Requirement(s): Espionage, Professional Army Code of Honour Our soldiers are proud to serve their unit and island empire! And now they also treat their uniforms much more careful, so that we need to mend and repair much less. :Cost: 2,236 Research Points :Effect: 4% less upkeep for soldiers (6% total) :Requirement(s): Siege Ballistics Now we know how to shoot arrows at our enemies. We should start right now to train our soldiers with these skills, so we can soon have archers joining our army in battle! :Cost: 3,264 Research Points :Effect: Allows recruiting Archers :Requirement(s): Code of Honour Law of the Lever With this technology we can unleash powers that can even let huge rocks fly through the air! And if the rocks are large enough, they can even tear down town walls! :Cost: 7,020 Research Points :Effect: Allows building Catapults :Requirement(s): Ballistics, Invention Governor If we employ a civil servant, we can then not only pillage another town, but also use and manage it. In no time we will be using the wealth of others for our own gain and will let our own towns rise up with use of their resources. :Cost: 11,592 Research Points :Effect: Allows Occupation. :Requirement(s): Law of the Lever, Wine Culture Pyrotechnics Sulphur really is a work of the devil! And with every new mixture, we can get even more impact from this precious resource. A safe practice ground would allow our blasters to test their inventions without including the surrounding buildings as involuntary targets in their experiments. With better gunpowder and explosives we will save huge amounts of sulphur! :Cost: 19,908 Research Points :Effect: Allows building Firework Test Areas :Requirement(s): Improved resource gathering, Governor Logistics Our soldiers can fight much better if they don't have to drag that much. And their equipment will last much longer on the long marches, so we won´t have to mend it that often. :Cost: 25,632 Research Points :Effect: 8% less upkeep for soldiers (14% total) :Requirement(s): Pyrotechnics Gunpowder This black mixture from the alchemists Kitchen can spark a fire with a loud bang and do truly devilish things! Now we can build metal tubes we can fill with this powder in order to shoot heavy balls through the air! :Cost: 38,400 Research Points :Effect: Allows recruiting Sulphur Carabineers :Requirement(s): Logistics, Optics Robotics Our scientists have built a mechanical giant with muscles made of metal and a steaming heart! Only the keenest and most skilled soldiers can steer such a colossus, but it will strike fear on the battlefield! :Cost: 106,560 Research Points :Effect: Allows building Steam Giants :Requirement(s): Gunpowder Canon Casting (Cannon Casting) Our iron is getting heavier and harder: Now we can even build barrels through which we can fire huge balls at our enemies! If we can even fire bombs from a long distance our enemies and their town walls will tremble in fear! :Cost: 209,040 Research Points :Effect: Allows building Mortars :Requirement(s): Robotics Militaristic Futures Our war machines are stronger and mightier than ever before and our armies are perfectly organized! Our civil servants managing the military have everything under control and thus the upkeep costs can be lowered. :Effect: 2% less upkeep for soldiers per level. Level 1 : Cost: 532,800 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for soldiers (16% total). : Requirement(s): The Archimedic Principle (Science), Cannon Casting (Military), Utopia (Economy), Mortar Attachment (Seafaring) Level 2 : Cost: 1,065,600 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for soldiers (18% total). : Requirement(s): Level 1 Level 3 : Cost: 1,598,400 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for soldiers (20% total). : Requirement(s): Level 2 Level 4 : Cost: 2,131,200 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for soldiers (22% total). : Requirement(s): Level 3 Level 5 : Cost: 2,664,000 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for soldiers (24% total). : Requirement(s): Level 4 Level 6 : Cost: 3,196,800 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for soldiers (26% total). : Requirement(s): Level 5 Level 7 : Cost: 3,729,600 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for soldiers (28% total). : Requirement(s): Level 6 Level 8 : Cost: 4,262,400 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for soldiers (30% total). : Requirement(s): Level 7 Level 9 : Cost: 4,795,200 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for soldiers (32% total). : Requirement(s): Level 8 Level 10 : Cost: 5,328,000 Research Points : Effect: 2% less upkeep for soldiers (34% total). : Requirement(s): Level 9 *